Anotake Ozu
Appearance Anotake is approximately 6 feet tall (1 meter 82 centimeters) with a muscular build. He has a black flame tattoo on the left side of his abdomen and on his left arm. He has spikey black hair that sticks out to either side. Anotake oddly does not wear the top part of his shihakusho, but that is more out of convenience than anything else. He wears his haiori around his waist so that it does not get in the way of his bankai. Personality Anotake is mildly schizophrenic, but it does not show very much when he's around other people. The voices in his head have become so severe, however, that one of them is actually a split personality of him that feels it has better judgement than he does, and frequently takes over at bad times to try and 'do a better job' than Anotake does. When he isn't suffering from his schizophrenia, Anotake is very confident and somewhat cocky around others. However, he can still be polite and playful around those whom he feels comfortable with. Oh, and he hates electricity. Fuck electricity. History TBA Plot None yet. Powers & Abilities Stats: Captain (35) 38 (3 points already allocated per catagory.) Attack: 15 Defense: '''6 (7) '''Ability: '''12 (14) '''Ability Defense: '''5 '''Speed: '''4 '''Kido: '''8 Fighting style: Anotake's fighting style is mostly stationary, especially in bankai. He relies heavily on the speed of his extending blades to make up for the lack of his bodily speed. In shikai and bankai, he has a list of "dances" his blades perform as he attacks his enemies. '''Zanjutsu Master: '''While he's much more adept with using his shikai and bankai, Anotake shows great prowess with his dual daitos. His physical strength is very high, so he can usually easily overpower most opponents. '''Hakuda Expert: '''Anotake has a vast knowledge of Hakuda, but due to his low body speed, his strikes are mainly one-hitters used to inflict severe damage in one blow. '''Kido Practitioner: Anotake has an average captain-level of skill in Kido, allowing him to use spells up to 63. Stationary Fighter: '''Anotake does not know how to use shunpo, and thus his fighting style requires him not to move much. However, he still has exceptionally fast reaction times, even being able to keep up with the Second Division's Captain (albeit with a wounded leg) in bankai. Zanpakuto: 蜃気楼槍 Shinkirō yari (Mirage Spear) Release command: 転げ回る Koroge mawaru (Writhe about) Sealed: Shinkiro yari takes the form of two daitos, one is all black, one is all white. Shikai form: Each daito of Shinkiro yari wavers back and forth, appearing to become wavy as if it were a mirage. However, the waving is not a mirage at all; it is really happening. Shikai ability 1: 揺るぐ Yurugu (Shake/Waver/Tremble) When Anotake releases his shikai, he can control the waving of his zanpakuto. For example, if he wanted to slash to his left, he can slash with the hilt to his right, but can direct his blade to wave to the left. If he's not careful with this ability, however, he can cut himself by accident. Shikai ability 2: 撃つ Utsu (Shoot/Assault) Anotake can also control the length of his Zanpakuto. Either blade can extend to a limit of 100 meters, or one blade can feed into the other to make one blade have up to 200 meters of range and the other with only the hilt. '''Shikai Dances ブドウのダンス Budo no dansu (Dance of Vines): Anotake uses Utsu to extend his blade before using Yurugu to manipulate it to follow the path he walks along. This is used when he is fighting the opponent with the other zanpakuto in order to tangle them up and slice them. セコイアのダンス Sekoia no dansu (Dance of the Sequoia): Anotake stabs one of his zanpakutos into the ground and uses Utsu to shoot himself high into the air. The reason that his zanpakuto is so frightening is because it is unpredictable and can even react on its own, giving Anotake a great advantage with the element of surprise no matter how many times he fights an opponent. Bankai: 千刃触手 Sen ha Shokushu (Thousand Tentacle Blades) Appearance: Anotake stabs himself with both zanpakutos and they slide into his skin, hilts and all. His body doesn't change at all, but his zanpakutos have seemingly disappeared. Bankai Ability: 萌芽 Hoga (Sprout) Anotake can sprout a blade from any part of his body and control it like he did with the previous form. However, he can now control them with even more deadly precision, create up to one thousand (As the name implies), and they can extend up to 1000 meters total between all the blades. He can control the number and length better by saying the number and size of the blades, but it's not necessary. Bankai Ability 2: 芽倍増 Me Baizo (Double Bud): Anotake can also sprout blades from the blades he's already created. This has the same limits as Hoga, and stacks with Hoga (ie: if Anotake creates 10 meter-long blades with Hoga and sprouts 2 half-meter blades on each, it counts as 20 meters total instead of 10 for Hoga and 10 for Me Baizo.) Bankai Ability 3: 破る Yaburu (Break): By saying the name of this ability, blades sprouted by Hoga or Me Baizo can break off their 'stem' (Anotake's body or their original blade respectively) and float in midair. Anotake can manipulate these blades, but the blades collectively cannot be more than a meter long without giving Anotake great difficulty controlling them. Improved Dances Advanced Budo no Dansu: Anotake can now use his Hakuda skills in conjunction with Hoga to weave an intricate net around the opponent, closing in around the foe at his command. New Dances 柳の舞 Yanagi no mai (Dance of the Willow): After using Sekoia no dansu, Anotake sprouts several blades from his body, letting them shake in the wind like a willow tree. They all curve down at the ground unless he redirects them. オークのダンス Oku no dansu (Oak dance): Anotake weaves nine-hundred-ninety blades on his skin to form an armor that is only penetrable with electricity (due to the conductivity of his blades) or aerial poisons (Because he needs to breathe). He uses the remaining ten blades to poke out of his armor to attack. 松のダンス Matsu no dansu (Dance of the Pine): Anotake sprouts blades from his elbows, forearms, triceps, knees, calves, and toes to strike at the opponent combined with Hakuda. Often times, he'll intentionally miss a strike to make the opponent let their guard down before extending a blade off his arm/leg to stab or cut them. 人形の踊り Ningyo no odori (Dance of the Doll/Puppet): This dance is very similar to the Quincy technique Ransotenga'''i, '''which allows the user to control their body with reishi strings like a puppet. Except, Anotake substitutes reishi for his zanpakutos, letting them freely move through his body. This augments his speed and physical defense, making it his ultimate supplementary technique. He still cannot access Shunpo in this form, but he can now move much faster than before. The only weakness he has in this form is electric-based attacks that touch his exterior attacks. (Ie: if a person uses tsuzuri raiden on a blade sprouted with Hoga in this form, it will bring Anotake down very quickly.) in this form he has a whole new set of stats that are listed below Attack: 10 (has lost 5 points) Defense: 12 (Has gained 5 points) Ability: 14 (Stays the same) Ability Defense: 3 (Lost 2 points) Speed: 6 (Gained 2 points) Quotes None